Mz Hуdє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Todos tenemos un lado oculto que no queremos mostrarle a los demás; y eso mismo es lo que siente Zoey cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar gracias al chico que odia por ser el responsable de la desaparición de su única amiga, Dawn, tras haber sido expulsada de la prestigiosa Academia Wawanakwa sin motivo alguno. Lo que no comprende es: ¿por qué Scott la quiere en "su grupo"?::..


**Disclaimer: TD** **series **no **me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Ya conocen el resto de la historia~**

**Hola a quien lea esto (si alguien lo hace)!  
Aquí un nuevo proyecto que no irá más allá de unos cuatro o cinco chaps~. No pude evitar hacerlo. Amo a Zoey & a Scott (aunque, lo admito, al principio lo odiaba y ahora lo adoro~).**

**Advertencias» R15 por obvias razones. Espérense cualquier cosa de la trama!  
Título basado en la canción de mismo nombre de Halestorm. Esa canción tampoco me pertenece, pero, alguien pensó que sí?  
**

**»Kany! Esto (nuevamente) te lo dedico a tí, AG! ILY SM!**

* * *

**.Mz Hуdє.**

_(En el día soy tu dulzura_  
_Una buena chica, orgullo como el de una obra de arte_  
_Pero no me conoces, No me querrás olvidar pronto_  
_Por malo que pueda ser, sí,_  
_Sabes que no soy tan inocente)_

* * *

**N**o es que ella no supiera sociabilizar, pero no lograba hacer amigos, o que estos le durasen mucho tiempo. Sí, era una buena chica, nada odiosa o arrogante. Zoey era amigable y dulce, aunque algo ingenua, sin embargo, eso era comprensive. Lo que pocos sabían (y por esos pocos me refiero a sus padres, que eran con los que "más interactuaba" si éstos no estaban de viaje de negocios, o alguna cosa por el estilo) era ese lado oscuro que todos poseen pero que nadie quiere demostrar. ¿Por qué digo esto? Sencillo. La razón se llama Scott Masters, quien logró sacar _la bestia interna_ de Zoey para tratar dominarla a su antojo.

Ambos asistían a la prestigiosa Academia Wawanakwa por diversos motivos que carecen de importancia ahora. Aquel supuesto _centro educativo_ era un nido de completos clichés baratos —por así decirles— en donde podías encontrar cualquier cosa mientras recorrías los pisos de baldosa reluciente (tan limpia como para verse reflejado en ellos. ¿Alguien se imagina porque el director mantiene ese estatus? Daré una pista: no tiene nada que ver con que las lindas faldas uniforme femenino). Desde ver al conserje Hatchet usando peluca rubia y un transparente vestido rosado –cortesía de esos raros fetichismos que tenía Mr. McLean– hasta encontrar gigantes plantas carnívoras –mutadas– en el laboratorio de Biología. Entonces, alguien normal quizá se preguntaría cómo un lugar así se mantenía en pie (y con jugosas ganancias), o investigaría: ¿Cuál es su secreto? Eso también tiene respuesta fácil: ¡A nadie le importaba un comino! Y, si alguien le importaba, el amado Director _se encargaba de esa personita_ con ayuda del padre de Scott (¿acaso creían que el muchacho había sido becado por sus altísimas calificaciones?) y caso cerrado.

Bien. Con parte del escenario/historia presentados, ya podemos regresar a «la solitaria» Zoey Françoise, situándonos en la grandiosa Academia Wawanakwa.

Como todos los días, Zoey se encontraba prestando atención a la clase. Era la única que escuchaba hablar sobre monótona cómo la hija de maple se había vuelto símbolo de Canadá. Al menos eso hacía hasta que sintió un golpecillo en la nuca, por lo que se vio obligada a mirar hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada al culpable de tal atrocidad.

Al fondo distinguió a Heather Wong, jactándose de haber rechazado al estudiante de intercambio por el que todas las chicas (y Owen) babeaban, Alejandro Burromuerto; A Dakota Milton sacándose fotos para presumir sus nuevos aretes Prada; y a Lindsay Richardson, hablando por teléfono con ¿Tyson? ¿Ella no salía con Tyler?

Otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior, llamó su atención. Provino del otro lado y al girarse se encontró con Noah Beecher.

—Es por ahí, pelirroja –le dijo sin siquiera mirarla (su libro sobre la revolución francesa estaba demasiado interesante como para despegar la vista), mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice la pared de la derecha.

Viéndolo tan concentrado, Zoey asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le indicó Noah.  
No pudo evitar fruncir el seño y arrugar la nariz al ver quien la había molestado. Iba a preguntarle «¿Qué es lo quieres?» cuando una nueva pelota le golpeó en medio de la cara con fuerza.

«Respira, Zoey, que Scott sólo quiere molestarte —se dijo a sí misma antes de empezar a contar hasta diez mientras inhalaba y espiraba—. ¿Por qué Mike no puede estar en la misma clase?»

—Oye, pelirroja –la llamó Scott. Parecía demasiado relajado con los pies apoyados en el pupitre vacío que tenía enfrente y con el uniforme totalmente desarreglado–. ¿Tienes los apuntes de Álgebra?

—Sí –contestó Zoey de manera fría y cortante. Su semblante era completamente distinto al de siempre, pero como nadie le prestaba atención (incluso nadie le dijo nada cuando ella se tiñó el cabello de carmín) no hubo comentarios al respecto.

Scott ni se inmutó. Sólo arrancó otra hoja del cuaderno que Duncan le había robado al nerd de Harold, la arrugó hasta hacerla una pelota y volvió a golpear a Zoey en la nuca en cuanto esta se dio vuelta, hartándola a más no poder, aunque la pelirroja no se daría por vencida. Estaba segura de que podría soportarlo hasta que sonara la campana de fin de turno (o hasta que se le acabaran las hojas del cuaderno).

* * *

—Lo odio. Lo odio. ¡Lo odio tanto!

Zoey caminaba con los puños apretados y con el cuerpo completamente tenso entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de las aulas por el receso.  
Desde que su primera amiga, Dakota, se había empezado a juntar con Heather y Lindsay ya no se habían vuelto a hablar _por cosas de la vida_; y su mejor amiga, Dawn Moonlight, fue –supuestamente– expulsada por culpa del patán de Scott. Aunque Zoey trató de llamarla a su casa, a su móvil y hasta al teléfono de su madre, no había conseguido nada: todas las líneas habían colapsado de repente; y todo ello se lo retribuía a Scott Masters.

«A lo mejor se tuvieron que mudar rápido para salvar a algún animal en peligro. Ya conoces como son ellas», fueron las palabras de su novio Mike cuando Zoey le contó sus preocupaciones.

Pero algo en ella seguía sin poder digerir la idea de que Scott no tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de Dawn a pesar de que ellos ni siquiera compartían un saludo al verse.

— ¿A quién odias, muñeca?

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral en menos de un segundo. Duncan Moore estaba abrazándola por los hombros mientras sonreía con petulancia.

—Scott me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Todo el miedo que pudo tener se disolvió tan rápido como apareció. Nuevamente, las facciones de Zoey no parecían la de siempre, dejando satisfecho a Duncan.

—Ya veo. Como eres de nuestro tipo Gwen vendrá a hablar contigo para explicarte las cosas. ¿Qué dices?

—No sé y no me interesa de lo que estás hablando.

Duncan soltó una estruendosa carcajada sin importarle que todo aquel que pasase lo mirase. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, metió mano en su bolsillo y sacó su _Nokia_ para avisarle algo a Gwen.

—Sólo tengo unas tres palabras que harán que tu intriga suba al máximo: Popularidad. Amigos. Dawn. ¿Ahora qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Porque no te lo volveré a preguntar, cariño.

Zoey no supo que sentir en ese momento, pero su respuesta fue tan clara y fuerte que opacó el molesto sonido del timbre del receso.  
Lo único _malo _con ello (por llamarle de algún modo) fue que no estaba enterada que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte con ello pero, aún así, quizás no se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión.

* * *

**Y qué tal? Ya hay alguna sospecha de la trama o de lo que pasará después de que nuestra pequeña Zoey se encuentre con Gwenny después de la clase de Arte? O lo que le pasó a Dawn?  
Sí quieren que ponga algún guiño de alguna pareja háganmela saber! También si quieren que pase algo en especial!**

**Gracias por leer~  
Se les quiere!**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida & una autora feliz =)**


End file.
